Georgetown
Georgetown is a city in Shmakalaka and is located in the North of the country on Hamilton Island. Georgetown is the 3rd largest city in Schmakalaka with a population of 1,689,000 as of the 2012 population count. =History= Georgetown was first discovered by Vaso De Payo in 1561. The Portuguese had control of Hamilton Island at the start of the tension with Portugal but the British Empire fought the Portuguese off the island because of their leader, Sir Dudley Hamilton. With the disagreements at a high, the British decided to make their city in the north, away from the potential treat of an attack and a safe place to get supplies in. Georgetown by 1612 was the British capital of Shmakalaka and was colonized by Britain. At the end of the disagreements in 1638, the British Empire elected to get the North and Eastern islands. Shortly after, Georgetown, and the cities in the British Shmakalaka were bustling with people. When Porto Azul was made the capital after Britain and Portugal agreed to share the islands, Georgetown became less important. Georgetown has been used as the countries second major port for over 150 years. By 1885, Shmakalaka became a completely free country, and when the six states of Shmakalaka were made (Porto Azul (state), Soresta, Travira, Costa Dourado, Ilha Grande, Hamilton) Georgetown was made the capital of the second largest state, Hamilton, named after the general Sir Dudley Hamilton. =Climate= The climate of Georgetown is different then most of Shmakalaka. It is colder and drier than that of Porto Azul and most other places throughout Shmakalaka as it is the most Northerly city. Although it is colder then Porto Azul, it is only an average of 2 degrees Celsius colder and is somewhat drier. =Demographics= Georgetown has a wider metropolitan population of 1,689,000 making it not just the capital of the state of Hamilton but also the largest city. The residents of Georgetown are referred to as Georgians. =Religion= The main religion is Christianity which makes up for 85%. The remaining 15% consists of no religion (7.3%), and other (7.7%). The British people brought Christianity to British Shmakalaka making it the most common religion in Georgetown and Shmakalaka. Portuguese also brought Christianity to Portuguese Shmakalaka so therefore, Christianity makes up a very high percentage of citizens =Language= Since this was once only the English side of Shmakalaka, roughly 79% of people living in Georgetown speak English as their first language. The other 21% speak Portuguese (17%) and the remaining 4% is different languages. = Economy = The city of Georgetown is the countries second largest port after Porto Azul Porto and this plays a crucial role for the country. Georgetown is used mainly for importing, especially electronics. The city is also is the second largest city for commerce and the fourth largest for tourism behind Palmero, White Sands and Porto Azul. Tourism Georgetown is the 4th most popular tourist spot in Shmakalaka. The Sir Dudley Hamilton Memorial Museum is a popular spot and it particularly focuses on the Sunset Wars. The waters around the city are pristine for fishing and spear fishing because of the high population of marlin around Hamilton Island. The Stanley Port is a very popular area for tourists because of its many shops and restaurants. Fun World Theme and Water Park is a major family destination for tourists. Georgetown being the shopping capital of Shmakalaka means it lures in tourists with its many good shops. The cities history is an crucial part of the cities tourism. =Recreation= Georgetown has many excellent recreation facilities. Fishing is very popular with a lot of large fish in the surrounding waters. Georgetown has some of the best golf courses in Shmakalaka, with 6 within al half an hour drive from the city centre. =Sport= The Georgetown people are big on sport. In particular cricket and football. Georgetown is the capital for rugby and cricket in Shmakalaka. Georgetown have two teams in the Liga Premiera (Southport FC and Santon City) and 2 in the Liga Campeonato (Vantillas FC and Kingsland FC). Furthermore the Vexto Cup side the Georgetown Knights have won 4 titles in the 10 years it has been on for. Southport FC plays at the 53,000 seat BSSA Bank Stadium and Santon City plays at the 34,000 Ragland Park. =Transport= Georgetown has many ways of getting places including train, bus and car. The train has become more and more popular through the years because of the major traffic problem in Georgetown. As the city has really grown over the past years, the city hasn't been able to support the amount of cars in the city. The city is upgrading its roads and more lanes particularly in the city and to the West of the city. The metro system seems like a good idea but the country has other things to fund such as the amount of houses needed in both Natale and Porto Azul. International Airport Georgetown International Airport is the 3rd busiest airport in Shmakalaka after Palmero and Porto Azul, getting roughly 6 million passengers annually. The airport is 25 minutes from the city centre and buses and trains offer easy access to the city. Ports and Ferry's The Georgetown Port is the 2nd busiest port in Shmakalaka after Porto Azul Porto. The port imports things mainly from Japan and Europe where's Palmero and Porto Azul imports things from all around the world. these are things like electronics and furniture. The Georgetown Port exports things like clothing and chinaware. Roads and Highways The roads in Georgetown are easy to get to and signing makes it a simple task to find the destination. The problem found in the roads of Georgetown is the traffic. The traffic is quite bad and it used to take 15 minutes to get to the airport from the CBD in 1985 and now it takes almost 30 minutes. This is because the roads are not equipped to take the amount of cars on the roads. Trains and Metro Although Georgetown doesn't have a metro, there has been many rumors that Georgetown will begin making a metro system. In 2011 both the government and the mayor of Georgetown at the time, Anton Marlin, expressed much interest in creating a metro system in Georgetown but nothing has happened since. The trains are effective creating easy access to the city and the suburbs and the trains are also popular for people going to sports matches and stadiums. =Suburbs= =Notable Residents= =Twin Towns=